En quien menos esperas
by Big fan of Optimus Prime
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic y la verdad no espero muchos reviews (creo que no tendré ninguno XD), pero solo lo hago por diversión por y entretener a alguna que otra persona. Este es un fanfic de Megaman X, un pequeño relato romántico entre Zero y Alia, simplemente pensé que harían una buena pareja.


Se sentía destrozada, sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría en pedazos.

Ya era de noche, estaba sola en la azotea de la base Maverick Hunter, observando la iluminada ciudad. Su ex colega Gate finalmente fue derrotado, trabajaba con él en un equipo de investigación, ella estaba enamorada de Gate y su muerte no había sido nada fácil. Trato de buscar amor en X, el Hunter de armadura azul por quien también sentía algo especial, pero la rechazó, él le confesó que no sentía ni una pizca de interés en ella y solo la veía como una compañera de trabajo, además de que X ya tenía los ojos puestos en otra Reploid mucho más hermosa que Alia, su nombre era Soul e iniciarían una relación.

Fue suficiente recordar las crueles palabras del Hunter azul para que la rubia llegara al punto límite y cayera en llanto, lloraba amargamente, como si las lágrimas pudieran sanarla de su dolor, se sentía sola en este mundo, pensaba que ya nadie podría darle apoyo, su pena era tan grande, que creía que podía ser consumida por ella y luego desaparecería de la faz del planeta. Pero luego escucho unos pasos, dejo de llorar y se secó las lágrimas, no quería que alguien la viera en ese estado, seria vergonzoso. Se concentró en observar la ciudad, disimulando su tristeza, lentamente los pasos se escuchaban más cerca hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella, le dieron escalofríos.

Alia volteó la cabeza con lentitud para encontrarse con un Reploid de armadura roja, con una larga cabellera rubia y unos fríos ojos azules, era Zero, éste cruzó sus brazos mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Hola.- saludo la chica con desánimo.

Zero se percató de inmediato que algo le pasaba a su compañera, su voz y su mirada la delataban.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el de armadura roja, pero sonaba muy preocupado.

La navegadora abrió los ojos como platos, quedo asombrada, ese tono de voz no le pertenecía al Zero que solía conocer, había dejado a un lado esa voz seria e intimidante que lo caracterizaba, ¿Por qué ese tono de voz tan dulce y apacible? Aunque pensó que se estaba exagerando un poco, Alia lo conocía bien, Zero se preocupaba bastante por sus amigos más cercanos.

\- No, no me pasa nada.- la rubia giró su cuerpo quedando frente a frente con su compañero.

\- No sabes mentir, dime que te pasa, te prometo que te ayudare.- volvió a utilizar el mismo tono suave y plácido.

Alia quedó sorprendida de nuevo, nunca había escuchado a Zero hablarle así a alguien más, de todas maneras, se sentía tan… bien, sentía que la voz del Hunter rojo la arrullaba y la sanaba de su sufrimiento.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no ocurre nada malo conmigo, es solo que…. n-no, es decir…. no te preocupes por mi… yo…- No pudo contenerlo más, debía liberarlo o su tortura la mataría, las lágrimas, volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, apretó los puños y se los llevó al pecho.

La chica agachó la cabeza y soltó un fuerte llanto, su compañero sintió un gran malestar, era duro verla en ese estado. La verdad es que le había cogido bastante cariño a su navegadora.

Le recordó a Iris, recordó aquella vez en la que fue regañada ferozmente por su hermano Colonel, Iris comenzó a llorar sin detenerse y Zero tuvo que consolarla. Ahora estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, pero con Alia, su mejor amiga. Algo en su interior le decía que debería hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejarla ahí sola ahogándose con su penoso llanto.

\- Alia… mírame…- Pidió el rubio con un dulce tono de voz.

La navegadora alzó su cabeza lentamente, se había tranquilizado un poco más y sollozaba con suavidad. Ya con la mirada al frente, se encontró con los zafiros azules de Zero, le transmitían tanta calma, ya no lucían tan fríos e inexpresivos como antes, la mirada del Hunter rojo cambio radicalmente, pero eso no era todo, él estaba con los brazos abiertos... esperándola.

Alia necesitaba y quería consuelo, así que no lo pensó dos veces y se dejó caer en los brazos de Zero.

Su abrazo era tan cálido y reconfortante, de un momento a otro, olvido por completo la causa de su sufrimiento, ya no recordaba porque estaba llorando, lo único que si sabía era que no quería separarse de su amigo. En el rostro de la chica se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, nunca nadie la había abrazado de esa manera, el abrazo de Zero la alivio demasiado. Permanecieron varios segundos aferrados el uno del otro, luego se separaron un poco y se miraron directamente a los ojos, ambos sonreían, sus ojos brillaban de forma intensa, ¿era amor? algo les decía que la respuesta era afirmativa.

La Reploid rubia jamás imaginó que acabaría por enamorarse del Hunter rojo, la primera vez que lo conoció le tenía un poco de miedo, su mirada la ponía incómoda… pero ahora, ahora no quería que esos ojos color añil dejaran de verla, no quería tenerlo lejos de ella.

El Maverick Hunter escarlata no volvió a sentir aquello denominado "amor" después de la muerte de Iris, sin embargo, ese sentimiento revivió una vez más. Se había enamorado profundamente de su navegadora.

\- Te amo, quiero tenerte a mi lado hasta el fin de mis días, ahora me doy cuenta que no debo perderte… pues tú eres el único capaz de sanar mis heridas.- Confesó Alia mientras rodeaba el cuello de Zero con sus brazos, él la tomaba de la cintura y se sonreían mutuamente.

\- Yo también te amo, mientras siga con vida, no te dejare sufrir. El amor lo encuentras en quien menos esperas.- Fue todo lo que dijo Zero, antes de unir sus labios con los de Alia.

 _ **Fin.**_

Y este fue mi primer fanfic, espero que al que lo haya leído le hubiera gustado, me gustó la idea de ver a Alia y a Zero como pareja, por eso escribí este fic.

Al que no le haya gustado esta pareja pues que se vaya al carajo, (no es verdad, solo bromeaba, los quiero)

Tengo otros fanfic en mente, ya estoy planeando uno de Sherry x Piers (Resident Evil)

Adiós y muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron este fic, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Bye! 


End file.
